


Solas' Dream

by MischiefLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefLavellan/pseuds/MischiefLavellan
Summary: I saw a post on Tumblr, and after asking permission, ran with the prompt it gave me. This is the short dribble that I wrote based on that prompt. "Solas imagines meeting Lavellan back in Arlathan.





	Solas' Dream

Solas watched Inquisitor Myriani walking throughout Skyhold, she always checked on the people, just as Mythal would before. He shook his head, trying to push the thought aside, the final straw that caused him to erect the veil and shut the others away. They weren't all bad, Sylaise and Dirthamen had tried to stop the others for murdering his friend, he had thought what he was doing was right when he raised the veil, and now... looking at this woman he was trying not to love, he wondered. What if she had been born in Arlathan, back before, before the violence, before Elgar'non's jealousy and the Forbidden One's taint had corrupted Andruil. When his family was whole.

He allowed himself a moment to picture her, face cleared of vallas'lin, one of them, an Evanuris. Myriani was not born to be a slave, she was noble, he wondered sometimes which of his family she descended from, she had the bright eyes of Ghilan'nain and the thirst for knowledge of Dirthamen, she had the ruthlessness of Elgar'non, but the compassion of Falon'din before he fell. And yet, she wore the vallas'lin of Mythal, his best friend and sister in law. 

When he went to bed that night, he allowed himself to dream, not travel, not plot, not plan, but to dream, and he dremt of her.

Solas walked into the ball room, he had heard there was a rumor of a new Evanuris having been found. He thought, and couldn't reason why one would appear now, they had all been made Evanuris during the battle with the Forgotten Ones, the three that terrorized Elvhanen, how could one appear now. Suddenly through his musings the doors opened on the other end of the room, and there stood framed by them was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Solas swallowed hard, his dreaming mind knew this was Myriani, knew that this was a dream, but he reveled in it. 

“Presenting Lady Myriani, our newest Evanuris.” the servant by the door called to the room.

Solas swallowed again, she was in a forest green dress with silver vines embroidered on it, and crystal flowers sparkling in the firelight. One by one the Evanuris approached her, welcoming her, smiling and laughing. Falon'din held out a hand and asked her to dance, her green and gold eyes sparkling with laughter and light as she accepted, his twin Dirthamen was next, followed by June, and then even Andruil asked her. Andruil spun her around the floor, the two women laughing and talking as they danced, then unexpectedly, Andruil stopped. 

She looked at Solas, “Well Uncle, are you going to ask her?” He smiled sweetly and nodded.

“My lady Myriani, might I have the pleasure of this dance?” he asked, his voice practically purring the words out.

“My Lord I would be honored.” she answered.

They spent the whole evening in each others arms, rumors were flying that Solas had found his bondmate. For the rest of the evening, and the following days they talked, learning of each other.

When suddenly, she looked at him, “Solas, where are we?” she asked.

“What do you mean Lady Myriani, we are in Arlathan, you were presented not a few days before.” 

“Solas, why did Andruil, the creator for whom my sister wears vallas'lin call you her Uncle?”

He paused, she knew, this meant that his Myriani, the one who he was trying to stay away from, found him in his dream. She wasn't the Myriani whom he had spent almost a week courting and enjoying being himself for. The one that things were uncomplicated for, this was HIS Myriani, the one who kissed him in the Fade, the one who constantly sought him out for answers.

“Myri, I..” he paused, “This is my dream, can a man not wish to be more than he is?” he asked quietly.

“Solas, tell me the truth, who are you really?” she asked him. 

“Myri I am Solas, I have always been Solas, no matter what anyone else called me. This is who I am, just a man, trying very hard not to fall in love.”

She smiled at him then, “Whyever not?” then laughing climbed into his lap and kissed him with more passion that she had before. “So you dream to have met me back in Arlathan. May I ask why?” she asked quietly after they had broken apart.

“Because it was a simpler time, the war with the Forgotten Ones was over, and before the Evanuris went mad with power, there was peace. We could have known one another, with no other duty, no other thing to take our attention. Our people lived forever back then, we would have had all the time in the world. 'Ma nehn, I would have that time, and I know it is impossible. And so I dream we do.”

She nodded and snuggled into his chest, “You have been asleep for two days Solas, I had to come find you. I hope you aren't angry.” 

“It may seem like I am angry with you, but, if” he stopped swallowing, “one day I can tell you everything, one day, you will know, and you will hate me. So for now, I have dreams of what could be. We should go no further with this Myriani, Inquisitor. And now I think it is time for both of us to WAKE UP.” 

He woke feeling lost, a hole where his happiness should be, oh if only they had met back then, he could have bonded with her, they would have been happy. And he already loved her more than he ever thought possible. He got up and grabbed some paper and a charcoal stick and started to draw her in the dress he had seen, he knew her finding him in that day dream was dangerous. That she could travel the dreams of others he knew, but she could find out the truth before he was ready, and that scared him. He both loved and feared her, and rightly so. IF anyone could deter him from his path, it was Myriani Lavellan, the woman he was destined to love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short dribble about dreams.. hope you like it. Kinda nervous to post it, but here you all go.


End file.
